The instant invention relates generally to thermoplastic bags and more specifically it relates to disposable bag for returning refund bottles to a store.
Numerous thermoplastic bags have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be fabricated with handles for easy carrying. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,282,493; 3,558,039 and 3,924,802 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.